Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-25733368-20160608093250/@comment-35182244-20160608165911
The unbanning was part of my doing and a few other like-minded users and an admin, we had to go out on a leg and collide heads with a few people, since I strongly think that we still have a discussion going on and just choking people to silence them is not a civilized way of negotiating. Please understand that some people have shorter tempers than others. Understandable. The chaos in previous event pages was due to the lack of staffing and subsequent anon or less experienced users who are uncoordinated taking the helm of the pages, which can explain the result. Think about a painting that has to meet certain standards but everyone is free to paint on it with whatever skill they have. It just wont end up pretty. Luckily for us, we have those who are skilled who can try and chisel it into shape, but with so little help and absolutely no coordination you can imagine it can quickly get squandered once again. This is why I set up the limitations, after consulting many users and staff alike. Unfortunately I failed to clarify it enough that regular registered users can edit it too, to which I subsequently apologized publicly. Admitting one's mistakes and asking for apology and reconciliation seems to be in short supply these days anyway. Some people are too prideful or fearful of showing weaknesses and what not in a debate. I just wish to set an example for everyone that we must be held accountable for our own actions. In the earliest days of the event we make do with what we get, usually we allow it some time before we list up any kind of routing compositions, of course, it might not be ideal, since the number of compositions out there are innumerable and you cant be expected to guess the perfect combination to crack open the safe. As time goes on, we will endeavor to improve upon them, should there be a need. But as I said, in the earliest days you are simply presented with the marble to begin with, over time you will sculpt and chisel it into shape. A little bit of patience is all we ask. There is no way to know what tag you are getting when you are illiterate in Japanese, which is the case for most of our users, and the only way to know is to step in blindly and get a tag, but even then, you won't know what the next maps' tags are going to be. Some people like to plan ahead and see where can they use their ships and how many and what kinds of locks are there. Some of us here do not want to use Twitch or Nico due to connection speed, tediousness or inability to log in (such as in the case of Nico, where you have to register). Thus to save people the trouble, we go to Twitch, Nico, Doorblog, Twitter and our own private channels to gather this information to present to you all here, please don't call our efforts for naught, for most of us, we do this with a passion to help others. I vehemently stand by the side of those who help contribute and will have no qualms of standing up to against people if need be. User:Qunow personally reported to me that E-5 ships are usable in E-7, for which I asked for sources and citations nonetheless, even though it is common sense that usually on the final maps of events all ships should be usable regardless of locks. But as a careful person, we can all agree that overconfidence will end up being our worst mistake and our hubris will come back to bite us in the ass. Never drop your guard, there are people out there who rely on us, no room to be sloppy. I was fully aware that you could not reply back, but I hoped that it would get you thinking a little bit. Here's just hoping we can come to terms with each other. We don't want to make enemies, it's just that not every change we try is going to rub people the right way, but if we do not have the bravery to experiment or try then there is no way we will know. Still, we do take our users into account and post pre-notifications in sandboxes etc, the farce that occurred years back was due to some editors acting alone or without consulting eachother. Sadly, for some of them, it came as so much of a shock due to the hostility of the users that they have stopped helping entirely, a waste of manpower and dedication, I say. Still, believe me, what we do is usually in done in good intentions, albeit at times with flawed methods or procedures. There is always room to improve, since the game itself is quite unpredictable, too. There is always something new to look forward to. I understand where this is coming from. Quite many here are of ill temper or just too worn out due to the b******t from the game, RNG etc. to be able to maintain their composure or frustration either, particularly combined with the fact that for many, the event occurred near finals etc. I myself often have problems with events happening conveniently when I am either shipped off to the Finnish Defense Forces in my country or otherwise have my university finals during those times or other shenanigans. I believe we should all have the empathy enough to devote time to others, fools or not. We were once beginners too, others more brave to learn for themselves, others more timid in braving the wilds without a guide. We are all human, we all deserve at least that much. But even then, I prefer to teach them how to fish first by showing them a model performance as best as I can do, then let them copy, but not spoon feed or hold their hand (Unless it absolutely requires it, as everyone has a different learning curve). It is also expected that they can not replicate it perfectly, which is perfectly normal and acceptable, you do not become a master in one night. I hope we can come to terms and work together in the future. I will do what I can but I will have difficuties defending you if you present yourself in stark opposition to others, too. Still, you are one of our own. I will see to it that you will have your concerns heard. :3c